A New Age
New Beginnings The atmosphere of Seretei was calm and serene, there was a slight breeze to compliment the sunshine that shined so radiantly. 100 or so years have passed since the war with Aizen and his army, and as the years changed so did those who defined them. The Gotei 13 had gone through transition as faces had come and gone some gained some lost as well. Of the remaining captains and others who once fought Aizen forces, was Shunsui, Ukitake, Unohana still going strong but sitting back letting the younger captains take action when necessary. Then there was Byakuya and Hitsugaya who had both bloomed into the pride of the Gotei 13. Soi Fon was still the proud captain of 2nd division and the leader of the Onmitsukidō even stronger than before. Renji and Hisagi added to this, they were the strong captains of the 5th and 9th divisions. The mighty Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto continued to lead the Gotei 13 and the 1st division, standing at the pinnacle of power and strength in the Soul Society. 9 people who faced Aizen's forces 100 years prior remained in the Gotei 13, new faces had entered the Gotei 13 as of late and are soon to be revealed. One captain in particular would find being a captain to be his dream job despite the troublesome hassles and burdens it carries. This is his story and his journey, where it all starts to get interesting. My First Day A young man walked quickly across the Gotei 13 grounds towards the 3rd division barracks. He was in a bit of hurry, it was his first day as a Captain first day to meet his subordinates and to hit the ground running. The young man was a little nervous but nothing too serious, he knew what he was going to say and how to say it. Yesterday he was at a welcoming inauguration at the 1st division barracks, he knew expectations were high and he wanted to meet as best he could. He made haste to reach his destination on time to make the right impression. Meanwhile at the 3rd division barracks, all the members of the division gathered in a crowd waiting to meet their new captain, there was murmuring in the background as people shared their thoughts with one another. Truth is the members of the 3rd squad did not like the last captain too much, they wanted a true and strong loyal captain to take charge- some thinking the 3rd division might never get such a person. As the crowd continued a young man with a lieutenant's badge on his right arm sleeve pushed through the crowd calling for order, most stopped talking. " Oh Lieutenant Zhao good morning, are you not anxious to see our new captain" asked a nameless face. The lieutenant turned to his subordinate " Of course I want to see our new captain, I heard he is top class for his age." said Zhao. Zhao Suinagi was the lieutenant of the 3rd division, he took up the position a few years ago. The crowd of shinigami became more and more anxious to meet their new captain their new leader, many wondering where he was. Then a young man stepped on the grounds facing the crowd, he patted some dust of his captain haori. He had a cool look on his face, "Ok this is the moment of truth" he thought to himself as he walked over to the crowd of shinigami. The crowd noticed the captain haori and grew silent, many saw a young but still capable looking man, many instantly started instantly judging his demeanor in their heads. He had a strong noble demeanor and walked with his dignity in tact despite his youth and inexperience.He looked on to the crowd with a calm face. " Hey! I am Raizen Shikaku the new captain of the third division. I desire to work well with all of you as we try to make our division the best one in the Gotei 13. I dont care to say what do not like much, but somethings must be laid out from the get go. I do not tolerate insubordination, so do not ever try to undermine my authority but also I want you to feel free to ask any questions as long as they are proper. Also I believe we should treat others equal even if they lack "rank". Another thing do not bother to call me captain, captain Shikaku, captain Raizen, just call me Raizen. I hope we can do great things together." said Raizen with a proud voice on looking his subordinates. The crowd was impressed by him and his strong persona, they all started clapping happy their new captain was a promising one. But little did Raizen know that it would not be this easy, that fancy words were not enough.Raizen was escorted to his new office by his lieutenant. Raizen sat down and relaxed for a moment, relishing the moment as it was. Zhao closed the door and stepped forward, "I am your lieutenant Zhao Suinagi, I hope we can work together" he said as he put his hands behind his back. Raizen looked at his overdone posture "You can relax man, no need for the whole official greeting and what not. Take a seat while your at it" Raizen said leaning back in his seat. The lieutenant was a little shock at the gesture but sat down anyway. "Can you tell me how this squad has been holding up, how the 3rd division is doing right now?" Raizen asked folding his arms. "hmm...well you can say many of the members do not hold their own squad in very high regard. It has been a 100 years and we still are one of the weaker squads as of now. I dont know your skill range but I hear you are highly skilled from Captain Kuchiki. Our squad just wants a strong Captain to stand behind, many are hoping you can fit the bill." said Zhao, he took a deep breath hoping his new superior would not be mad for being doubted. Category:Story Arcs